The Alchemy of Unfortunate Events
by Fullmetal Demon Ride
Summary: After The Baudelaire Children get adopted by Olaf they start to write to a old friend from school.Soon when Olaf finds out about Ed he wants to get rid of him once and for all and take his money. EdwardXViolet. Any other Flame ideas let me know ok?


The Alchemy of Unfortunate Events Letter One: Here we are.

To: Edward Elric at 745 West Street in East city

From: Violet Baudelaire from The house of the Count

Hello Mr. Elric,

_I do hope you are doing well back in east city away from this horrible side of the grand city we call home, You see when our parents died in a devastating fire we had to up n move in with Mr Poe, You Remember the err…round banker we got a ride from that day. Klaus misses you so please right back soon at least to say hi and if you want to see us you must be adopted by Olaf (I made a joke don't try it Edward it sucks.)_

_Violet B._

Letter Two: The Reply

Edward walked out of his one floor house he shared with his brother Alphonse who at the time was at the local market picking up some food. Ed then noticed that the red flag on his mail box was up but he walked towards it as if it where a bomb cause he never got letters (except one from envy witch WAS a bomb) after checking to see if it would explode Edward Elric used alchemy to make his arm into that sword thing to slice open the letter without looking who it's from. Soon after finishing the letter that he grabbed a pen and paper and began to right back to his dear friend

_Dear Violet,_

_It must suck for you over there so I still have my fortune from Amestris I could bribe that Olaf asshole with so he'll take me in if not I'll find a way to save you, Klaus and little sunny, by the way I finally got her teeth marks of my arm while my automail was cleaned, Anyway Al sends his regards and tell Klaus I said hello next time we talk I hope it's in person, later_

_Edward E._

Letter Three: Ed comes to visit

Violet sat in her room late at night hoping Olaf didn't read the letter before she sent it off with the postal carrier the week before, She has the floor tonight but soon found herself up on the windowsill looking out the window to see a faint glow in the distance but put it off as she started to sing alittle song that she heard on a radio earlier from her favorite band.

**We're not gonna be just a part of the game**  
**We're not gonna be just the victims**  
**They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart**  
**To everyone's the same**

**I've got no place to go**  
**I've got nowhere to run.**  
**They'd love to watch me fall**  
**They think they know it all**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**  
**That's what they'd always said**  
**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**  
**But I'll make it on my own**  
**I've gotta prove them wrong**  
**Me against the world**  
**It's me against the world**

**We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts**  
**We're not gonna let them control us**  
**We won't let them shove all the thoughts in our heads**  
**And we'll never be like them**

**I've got no place to go**  
**I've got nowhere to run**  
**They'd love to watch me fall**  
**They think they know it all**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**  
**That's what they'd always said**  
**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**  
**But I'll make it on my own**  
**I've gotta prove them wrong**  
**Me against the world**  
**World...world...world...**  
**Me against the world.**  
**(Scream)**

**Now I'm sick of this waiting**  
**So come on and take your shot**  
**You can spit out you insults**  
**But nothing you say's gonna change us**  
**You can sit there and judge me**  
**Say what you want to**  
**We'll never let you win.**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**  
**That's what they'd always said**  
**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**  
**But I'll make it on my own**  
**Me against the world**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**  
**That's what they'd always said**  
**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**  
**But I'll make it on my own**  
**I've gotta prove them wrong**  
**Me against the world**

**I'm gonna prove them wrong**  
**They'll never bring us down**  
**We'll never fall in line**  
**I'll make it on my own**  
**Me against the world**

Soon the glow got closer and she peered out the window to see Olaf talking to a small battered child by street that seemed to be familiar to Violet but didn't have time to see his face before Olaf struck him and walked onwards but soon the child moved on towards east city. Violet fell asleep on the floor witch was horrible and gave her bad back pains so early in the morning she woke up and straightened her back out then put on a red coat with blue buttons and some sweatpants then walked outside and sat on the small brick wall by the house when she sat down she felt as if she sat on something and stoop up to turn around to find a letter addressed to her but instead of opening it she stuffed it in her pocket and waited for the Count to leave the house so she knew it would be safe to open. The Count left the house to find her on the wall so he walked up to her and asked "Orphan what are you doing up so early?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and shiny eyes witch showed he was angry "None of your concern Olaf" She said as she dodged a slap to the face by The Count's hand. "Next time I won't be so slow." Count Olaf muttered to her as he walked away into the theatre. Klaus woke up to find that Violet was gone so he got up and threw on a striped shirt and pants and rushed to the window to see Her out there walking back towards the door with what seemed to be an envelope in her hand but he couldn't be to sure on that. Violet read the letter Ed sent her but couldn't figure out how it got there then gasped as she realized that the hooded child was Edward Elric, Violet picked up a pen and grabbed a sheet of paper and began to write before Klaus came up to her "Violet…what are you doing?" he asked his older sister. Violet looked at her younger sibling and dismissed eye contact as she kept writing her letter and soon finished it then handed it to Klaus "Here read this." Violet told him as she got something to drink. Klaus looked at the letter "Ok then." he muttered to himself as he began to read it

_Dear Edward Elric,_

_I saw you outside the house as you dropped off the letter you wrote me and I thank you for stopping by to pop in only to be stopped by Olaf's forced hand onto you but it was brave of you to come all this way to try and help us, Hopefully you can come into this prison and help us escape. I'll send you a map of Olaf's property._

_Violet B._

Klaus fixed his glasses after reading his sister's handwriting then sealed it in a fresh envelope and then left it on the table to grab his coat but just as he was about to grab it again Violet walked into the room holding a cup of warm tea, she looked at Klaus' attire then spoke "Klaus what are you doing?" She asked his as she wrote the important information on the envelope cover but kept her eyes on him, Klaus' eyes darted around the room while he thought of an excuse to tell her so she wouldn't know he was going to sneak off. Eventually he came clean and told her all about his plan to deliver the letter personally and instead of a scolding he got a partner in crime. Violet picked up sunny and put on a nice little outfit on her as they all walked out of the door with Klaus close behind his sisters but soon began to lead them right up to the market where they Klaus bumped into a man in a suit of armor witch caused the others to bump into his back, The Armor turned around to see the three children on the ground and quickly helped them up "I'm Sorry if I cause you to fall" said the man in armor but he seemed to be only twelve or fourteen judging by the voice of him. Sunny crawled up to him and put up her arms meaning she wanted up "Up Al" Sunny screeched as Alphonse picked her up and tickled her stomach. Violet brushed dirt off of her pants and shirt then looked up at Alphonse and smiled a warm friendly smile to him and gave him a hug "Good to see you Al" Violet whispered to him as she let go of the cold armor.


End file.
